


Cat Play

by estriel



Series: Cat Life [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Ever the best boyfriend, Javi makes sure to take care of his tired Yuzu. He also brings him presents. Overall, Yuzu is a happy kitten.





	Cat Play

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet can be read as a continuation of my [Cat Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463535) drabble, set at a later point in time, but is completely fine as a stand alone. 
> 
> This is what happens when a conversation with fellow fanyus takes an unexpected turn. Thanks, Bea and Toby, for the inspiration.

It's early evening and Javi thought that maybe they could go grab dinner somewhere, but when Yuzu finally arrives, Javi takes one look at him and knows it's not going to happen.

As predicted, Yuzu strides straight into Javi's bedroom and flops down onto Javi’s bed on his stomach, starfish style. He lets out a groan. 

One of those days, then. 

"Hard practice?" Javi asks and sits down next to Yuzu, resting a gentle hand in the small of his back. 

"Yes. Many falls." Yuzu speaks into Javi's pillow, but Javi can still hear the frustration in his voice. 

"Sorry," Javi says. He's achingly familiar with a practice gone awry - his right hip still hurts from one of last week's sessions. "Can I make it better?" He starts rubbing small, gentle circles into the muscles of Yuzu's back. 

Yuzu makes an unintelligible sound, but arches into his touch like a cat, so Javi takes that to mean a yes. 

He makes Yuzu move just enough to pull off his t-shirt and track pants, then gets the citrus-scented oil he keeps for just these kinds of occasions. He works his way down Yuzu's back, paying particular attention to the tight knot in Yuzu's right shoulder that he knows has been bothering him for a few days now. 

"Javi's so good to me," Yuzu mumbles when Javi kneads at the backs of his thighs. "Best boyfriend ever." 

Javi leans forward on his elbows to plant a small kiss to one of the lone freckles on Yuzu's back, then resumes his progress down Yuzu's legs, running his hands up and down the tired calves. 

When he reaches a foot, Yuzu twitches. "Tickles," he giggles, but lets Javi continue nonetheless, taking a few breaths to steady himself. 

Javi looks down at Yuzu’s face, the pink tinge on his cheekbones, the curve of his neck, the relaxed expression as he rests there, head turned sideways, and he’s flooded with so much affection he can barely contain it. He loves the way his hair fans out around his face like a halo, jet-black in such stark contrast to Javi's pale blue bed sheets. 

When he finishes, resting his warm palms against the soles of Yuzu's feet for a moment, Yuzu lets out a satisfied meow. He rolls over onto his back, stretches out his arms above his head and wiggles his toes. He sighs. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Javi smiles, happy to note the frustrated tension Yuzu had arrived with is nowhere to be seen. He leans down for a quick kiss, then sits back up. He lets his eyes roam over the stretched-out form in front of him and wonders if he should... 

He must have made a face, because Yuzu lifts his eyebrows. "What you thinking, Javi?" he asks with a small grin. 

"I brought you something from Europe... kitten." He feels a flush creep up his cheeks almost immediately as he utters the endearment. It's a special one, laden with meaning. 

Yuzu's eyes widen and Javi sees as much as feels the slight shiver than runs down his body. "A present?" he whispers, his gaze locked with Javi's. 

Javi nods. He isn't sure what had made him walk into the small shop he encountered in a random alley while sightseeing after the competition, but as he gets up to retrieve the gift from his dresser, Javi is suddenly glad he had listened to his gut. 

Yuzu's eyes never leave his as he walks back to the bed and hands him the square black box tied with a satiny purple ribbon. 

"What is it?" Yuzu asks, running a fingertip over the piece of ribbon. 

"Open it," Javi prompts, heart pounding in his chest. 

Yuzu unties the ribbon and carefully lays it aside, then lifts the lid of the shallow box. His eyes widen as he takes in its content.

"Do you like it?" Javi asks quietly.

Yuzu doesn't look up, only nods, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. 

Javi feels his arousal spike as he watches those slender fingers run along the supple band of deep-purple leather. Yuzu inspects the collar - the decorative rhinestones set along the length of the band, the smokey silver clasp, the small ring of matching metal at the front. Finally, he lifts his gaze up to Javi's. The look he gives him makes Javi's mouth go dry. 

"Put it on," Yuzu says and holds out the collar. "Please," he adds and lifts his chin to give Javi easier access. 

Javi's fingers tremble as he wraps the band around Yuzu's long neck, then adjusts it so it fits just right. It's sublime, the dark leather in perfect juxtaposition with his lover's pale skin. 

"Wait," Javi orders roughly, then steps to his dresser once again. He fishes out a second box, this one smaller. He tosses away the lid unceremoniously, impatiently, as he hurries back to where Yuzu's obediently awaiting further ministrations. 

Javi uncoils the long band of matching purple leather and snaps it into the metal ring at the front of the collar on Yuzu's neck. Leash in place, he gives a light tug, pulling Yuzu closer. 

"Now, what are we going to do with this little kitten?"


End file.
